dark_sun_tides_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Ecology & Information ---- Physical Description Elves stand between 6 and 7 feet tall, with lean builds; angular, deeply etched features; and no facial hair. They dress in garb designed to protect from the desert and elements. Personality Other races see elves as dishonest and lazy; generally a fair assessment. Elves idle around their time for days until compelled by need to exert themselves, but they can run for days without complaint. No self–respecting elf will consent to ride an animal. To do so is dishonorable; Elven custom dictates that individuals keep up or be left behind. Elves prefer to lead short, happy lives rather than long, boring ones. Seeing the future as a dark, deadly place, they prefer to live in “the now,” enjoying each fleeting moment. They thrive in open spaces, and tend to wither in captivity. Relations Elves tend to keep to their own tribe and their proven friends unless they have some sort of an angle-something to sell, or some deception to pass off. Strangers are potential enemies waiting to take advantage of them, so elves look for every opportunity to win the advantage. If an elf believes that a companion might make a worthy friend, the elf devises a series of “tests” of trust that allow the companion to prove that their friendship is “stronger than the bonds of death,” as elves say. Once a stranger has gained an elf’s trust, he is forever that elf’s friend. If this trust is ever betrayed, it is gone forever. Environment Always at home when running in the wastes, elves often act as if all plains and badlands were Elven lands. However, since most elves are loath to settle or build, they can rarely enforce their claims. Elven tribes make a living either through herding, raiding or trading; most tribes have at one time or another plied their hand at all three of these occupations. A tribeʹs current occupation usually determines which lands they currently claim as their own. Elven herders claim grazing lands. Elven raiders claim lands crossed by trade routes. Elven traders claim no lands, but wander in search of bargains and loose purses. Alignment Elves tend towards chaos because of their love of freedom, variety and self–expression. With respect to good and evil, elves tend towards neutrality, although their behavior leans towards good – even self–sacrifice –– where the good of their tribe is at stake. Although they’ll steal everything in sight, elves are not murderous. They rarely attack anyone except those who threaten them or stand in their way. Magic Of all Tableland races, elves have the greatest affinity towards and acceptance of arcane practices. Psionics Persistence is not an Elven strong suit, so Elven will is often weaker than that of other races. A few elves study the Way to win one more advantage in battle and trade. Religion Religion: Elves revere Coraanu Star Racer as the ideal “First Elf – the warrior thief” the embodiment of all that elves wish to be, basing their calendar on his life and honoring his myth with exquisite song, dance and celebration. Many elves worship the elements; particularly air, which they associate with freedom, swiftness and song. Elves also honor and swear by the moons, perhaps because low‐light vision turns moonlight into an Elven advantage. Language & Names Elves of Athas share a common language and can communicate easily with each other, although each tribe has its own distinct dialect. The Elven language is filled with short, clipped words, runs with a rapid staccato pace and is difficult for novices to pick up. Disdaining the slow tedious languages of other races, most elves condescend to learn the Common speech for trade. Elves that learn other tongues often hide their ability. Male Names: Botuu (Water Runner), Coraanu (First Elf, the Warrior Thief), Dukkoti (Wind Fighter), Haaku (Two Daggers), Lobuu (First Runner), Mutami (Laughs at Sun), Nuuko (Sky Hunter), Traako (Metal Stealer). Female Names: Alaa (Bird Chaser), Ekee (Wild Dancer), Guuta (Singing Sword), Hukaa (Fire Leaper), Ittee (Dancing Bow), Nuuta (Quiet Hunter), Utaa (Laughing Moon) Racial Traits ---- Ability Scores Elves gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity, and a +1 bonus to Intelligence. Evles take a -1 penalty their Wisdom. Speed Elves base land speed is 40 feet. Size Elves are Medium sized creatures. Darkvision Elves, accustomed to traversing the wastes of the Tablelands at night have exception eyesight. Elves have Darkvision up to 60 feet. Keen Senses Elves are proficient in the Perception skill. Hunter of the Wastes Elves are proficient with all bows and the Elven longblade. Athasian Resistance You have a natural resistance to extreme temperatures and aren’t adversely affected by the heat of the day or the chill of the night. You treat extreme heat or cold as if it were only very hot or cold, but suffer normally from abysmal heat or from magical/supernatural heat and cold. Defiled Skin Elves have a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Languages Elves speak Common and Elven. Elves, much like Dwarves, disdain learning languages besides Elven except for trade, and if not engaged in trade, will hide their knowledge from other Elves. Category:Races